This invention relates to the field of laser radiation protection. At the present time the optics in tanks and similar vehicles are projected by a fairly thick glass plate. This glass plate is transparent in the visible region of the spectrum but is opaque in the infrared region. Thus when the plate is attacked by a high energy infrared laser, in the order of 100 watts/cm.sup.2, the plate will crack or break. No device for protecting these plates from high energy laser radiation through shielding and absorbing radiation is known.